Love Between Punks
by yousmellgood15
Summary: Kagome and Miroku, identical twins, are on the run from their stepfather. Now, they're in a band, in a new town, with new friends. But can anyone save them from Naraku or will he keep chasing them? InuKag SanMir RinSess KouAya


A/n: Hello peoples! This is my first fic ever and I hope you like it! I thinkthis story is pretty lame but you might have a different opinion.So some of the characters might seem a little out there but that s how I want this fic.Well n-e ways hope you like this story and it might take a while to write so please review it would make me really happy!

DeAdXwItcH: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Don't tell her I wrote this! This is my SISTER'S story! God, I have to correct her mistakes and junk... I'm sorta good at correcting... But... I might not have done a good job correcting this chapter for her... Man, when my sister writes stories, she makes a lot of mistakes... Anyways, I hope you like my sister's story... I found it interesting...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did but I guess my dreams are crushed.:( and I don't own the U-Haul.)

**The Love Between Punks **

** By:shypunkprincess20**

** Chapter One**

** We're Moving...Again!**

"Miroku you ready to go?" Kagome asked, as she ran down the stairs and managed to trip on the last step.

"Yeah! I've been down here for the past 20 min! Little missy, you were supposed to be down here 10mi. ago," Miroku said trying to sound angry toward his sister, but managed to put a grin on his face and hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm sorry... **_MOM_**!But it's very hard trying to find clean socks, if we haven't even unpacked everything yet!"Kagome said pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"Lets go buy our stuff Ms. Batting-Eyelashes."Miroku said with a smirk.

"Don't leave without me! I need to go get my bag, Mr.I-can-get-every-girl-I-want."

As Kagome headed up the stairs, she felt as if the air was knocked out of her and she fell, rolling down the stairs, until she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and then she totally found out who it was.

"Long time no see Kagome. I've missed you."

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Can't I just come see my favorite step-daughter?"

"I am not your daughter, and I will never be!" Kagome screamed, as tears ran down her cheeks, remembering the reason why Miroku and her, ran away from their home in Tokyo.

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" she yelled at him, as she backed away because he was coming closer.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened in Tokyo."Naraku said, calmly, as he approached her. She backed up into a corner.

"Of course I remember! How can I forget? You made my mother go to the hospital, my brother go into a coma, and you made my own grandfather turn against me. I hate you!" Kagome yelled, but was then suddenly slapped across the face.

"You bitch! The only reason I did that was because you wouldn't become mine!" He yelled, as he approached her even more and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She suddenly slapped him and then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He backed away in pain and fell with a loud thud to the ground. Kagome managed to get out of the apartment and towards the garage, where her brother was.

"What happened!" Miroku asked as he ran to Kagome as she fell to the ground.

"It was horrible, Miroku! He forced me to kiss him and I was so scared! I thought he'd beat the shit out of me!" Kagome cried onto her dear brother's shoulder and watched as her tears soaked his shirt.

"Who? Kagome, who did this to you?" Miroku asked, as he pointed to her cheek. She could feel him growing angrier by the minute.

"Naraku."

"Why that sick son of a bitch!" Miroku yelled as he ran up the stairs into the apartment.

"Miroku, wait!"

It was too late. Miroku was already through the door.

"He's not in here! Where the hell could he have gone! That sick son of a bitch!" Miroku yelled, as he plopped himself on the couch with a loud thud.

"Miroku I don't think its safe to stay here anymore." Kagome whispered, as she came from the doorway.

"Yeah we're gonna have to move...again."

"Yep."

"Well lets go call one of those cars that we can put stuff in." Kagome said, getting up from the couch.

"You mean a U-Haul."

"R-i-g-h-t." Kagome said with a confused look on her face as she headed up the stairs.

Well there you guys have it! Hope you liked it and that you review. I know this was short but I promise the next one will be longer! Please R & R!

DeAdXwItcH: Review, people! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh... Again, don't tell my sister I wrote this in here! If I found out one of you reviewers did... I will KILL you... Just kidding... I won't kill you... Let me just think of something... Anways, review this story...

By:shypunkprincess20


End file.
